MTG Wiki talk:Gatherer
Before the release... Will this new function upload complete pages for cards issued in multiple sets, or is this just a basic card upload? Bacod253 15:41, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :It will upload the image for every set. If that set has multiple images for that card, I believe it will only upload one of them due to the way it stores the information. It will also upload the rarity symbols if they are missing. After uploading all the images, it will fill out the cardpage template automatically using the data from Gatherer, so there literally is no extra work to be done. --Skizzerz talk - 21:43, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::Short of creating all of our internal links, correct? (ie: Creature, Trample, etc..) Bacod253 17:01, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's planned in a later version :) --'Skizzerz' 22:05, 12 February 2009 (UTC) So with the new gatherer would all the previously made cards be redone? Numotflame96 04:21, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :No, the previously made card pages are fine as-is, since the new feature would create the exact same page as what currently exists. --'Skizzerz' 18:09, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Glitches Wonderful! Might have to reupload some expansion symbols to match what they put, but awesome otherwise. Bacod253 18:30, 12 March 2009 (UTC) :The rarity template should use the newly uploaded expansion symbols by default, only falling back to the old ones if the new ones do not exist. --'Skizzerz' 15:45, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :I'll see if I can figure out why the costs in the rules text isn't working, and hopefully get a fix up soon. --'Skizzerz' 15:52, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::The only problems I've encountered with cost problems in rules text was with the Alpha Dual Lands (ie: Taiga). You can check out the history to see exactly what it said. No problems other than that. Could we also update our old expansion symbols to match what's being autoloaded? Just for consistencies sake. They're different. Bacod253 18:00, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::It also seems to omit exclamation points in the flavor text. Maybe all odd punctuation? Bacod253 18:13, 13 March 2009 (UTC) ::::As I said earlier with the expansion symbols, it uses the new ones where available and the old ones where not. You probably need to click the "Refresh" link on the top of the page in order to see the changes though. If there is no new image, then put that card name into the Gatherer page and it'll update the page with the new images and symbols. ::::With the flavor text, I'll check that out as well, I'm not entirely sure why everything is being mangled, so I need to investigate a bit deeper into that. Incorporating an autolink feature would be cool as well, just not sure how it would work. --'Skizzerz' 22:29, 13 March 2009 (UTC) I've started moving into Eventide uploading, and there are many errors with gatherer importing and writing the dual mana symbols. I'll skip over Eventide for now, but it should probably be addressed sometime. Bacod253 17:24, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Yay sectioning! I just dropped in to say this is a really great initiative. I hope this wiki will flourish with the new feature. For those of you who are interested in the code, especially Skizzerz ;), you can take look at it and see the changes I made in our repository. Happy editing! ;) --TOR 00:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Hey there, Great feature. This makes life so much easier. One small thing though: When putting in flavor text, if there is a source that is quoted it doesn´t include the source. I think it would be fun if it would include it. Would that be possible? --Drecon84 13:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :It should be listed, there might be an issue or two with the regex that grabs the rules/flavor text. --'Skizzerz' 23:13, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Mana symbols Will Gatherer ever input mana symbols? Mox Lotus, with it's 15 colorless and an infinite mana symbol in it's rules text, is proving troublesome. There are also a lot of image pages under wanted pages. Is it not uploading some? Bacod253 17:17, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :The issue with the mana symbols is that there is no easy way to access them. I will try to get a 15, 100, and Infinity symbol uploaded soon, and that should pretty much cover every special case out there. As for the wanted pages, that's due to card pages created before the extension (the Rarity template tries for the new gif version before falling back to the old png version, but that test makes the gif version appear in wanted pages). --'Skizzerz' Requests Ive started usingthe Gatherer and it works great. i have two requests: 1)fro certain Cards, they already exist on the site and the program overwrites anything already there creating more work. it might be better if the program could tell you that the page already exists for you to edit and ask if you really want it updated. 2)if you type a name incorrectly, put wrong cap. letter in or add an extra space, instead of saying "connection error" the gatherers should say "try retyping" or "check spelling and Cap. lock" something along those lines. just throwing that stuff out there :) Numotflame96 23:55, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Is there another link to the gatherer besides the top of the screen? Numotflame96 23:02, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :It can easily be added to MediaWiki:Monaco-toolbox (I think that's the name...) by any admin, alongside "Upload images". --TOR 23:11, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Points taken. I'll try to clarify those in the next patch I send out. Also, I've added a link per TOR's suggestion under the "Upload image" link called "Create card page" that links to Gatherer. --'Skizzerz' 16:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Alara Reborn When I go after a card from any other set, it shows up fine; but, for some reason, it won't retrieve any Alara Reborn cards for me. 02:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, the current system requires new sets to be manually added to this page. I've since updated it to include Alara Reborn. Can you verify that you are now able to upload those images? --'Skizzerz' 22:35, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::It works. I just used it for Glory of Warfare. 23:49, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Default Would it be possible to have the latest version of the card display when you first open a page, as opposed to the earliest? 05:02, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It goes in the order displayed on Gatherer, which happens to be earliest first. If you want it to detect which sets are the latest, it would take a month or so for me to code that check and get it live. --'Skizzerz' 23:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Odyssey It also does not appear to be working with the Odyssey set. 06:38, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :It works now --'Skizzerz' 23:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you again. 01:51, 24 May 2009 (UTC) I get the message above when attempting to create the page for Spectral Procession. 04:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I haven't uploaded the colorless/color hybrid mana symbols yet. Once I do, the error should go away and be replaced by the correct symbol. --'Skizzerz' 23:49, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Double Listings Gatherer is an amazing feature. I've been adding cards from the Zendikar set into the wiki with it. Unfortunately, Gatherer doesn't seem to be case sensitive, and it will actually create two separate pages if the same card name is entered twice, except with different capital or lowercase letters. An example is with Baloth Cage Trap and "Baloth cage trap". They're two separate pages for the same card, and both are listed as pages under Zendikar. -- Repatriator 00:39, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Error When I try to create a new card page (example Drudge Skeletons) I get an error: "Encountered a connection error. Please try again later." I was logged in and had good internet connection. Why can't I add cards? Jupitus 17:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC)